


先喜欢上不是件坏事完结车

by littlehazy



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehazy/pseuds/littlehazy





	先喜欢上不是件坏事完结车

先喜欢上不是件坏事06完结篇（翻车部分）  
文/_cccrazy

#

跟上一次不同，上一次他们双方都带着太多的误解和顾忌，现在他们心意相通，互相都十分清醒地知道自己在做什么，于是终于可以毫无保留地、全身心地去感受对方的心跳和体温。甚至因为是白天，他们还能很清晰地看清对方因为沉醉而有些失神的表情，以及颈间滴落的性感的汗滴。

因为李垠尚实在害羞得不行，金曜汉应他的要求，并没有把两人的衣物全褪去。李垠尚的衬衫还好好穿着——大概也不能叫“好好”穿着，因为上下各多解了一颗纽扣，顶多只能算勉勉强强地在身上挂着。刚刚金曜汉嫌衬衫下摆碍事，还把它卷了起来哄李垠尚咬住，李垠尚就乖乖地张嘴咬住了。惹得金曜汉兽性更加大发起来。  
李垠尚越乖，他就越想狠狠地欺负——想看到垠尚在自己身下被欺负得哭泣的样子，仿佛只有那样他们俩的爱意才能得到真实的印证。

他把李垠尚的一条腿架在肩上，就着这个打开的姿势进入得更深。被整个包裹的滋味太过销魂，金曜汉忍不住逐渐加快了抽插的速度。  
“哈——啊！”  
李垠尚被撞得没忍住松开了嘴，呼出了声来。金曜汉看见他微张的小嘴里粉红色的舌头，就压下身去吻他，辗转着故意上下同时弄出咕啾咕啾的水声来。  
被松开的衬衫下摆被口水洇出了一小块水渍，在茶色的衣料上特别显眼。金曜汉眼下一暗，故意调戏李垠尚，“啊……哥哥的衣服又被垠尚弄脏了呢……垠尚这次还给哥哥洗干净吗？”  
其实家里衣服哪次不是李垠尚洗的。他看起来委屈地要争辩，金曜汉却掐住了点去摸他昂起头的下身，轻轻重重地撸动着，果然就弄得李垠尚收了声。他闷哼了两声，逃避一般把脸侧过去埋进被子里，手掌却收紧抓住身下的床单，本能地抬起了腰主动往金曜汉手上送。

前后一并加快的速度显然超过了李垠尚的承受限度，金曜汉感觉他快到了，就坏心地慢下手上的动作。  
“垠尚很喜欢哥这样吧？嗯？”金曜汉欺负上了瘾，凑过去舔舔李垠尚的耳廓，强制他转过来和自己对视，“身体这么诚实……下面也吸得这么努力。”  
李垠尚撇撇嘴，一副欲哭的模样，但似乎得不到释放的迫切感更甚，他伸手就要自己往下摸。金曜汉把他的手抓住，十指相扣着按回床上，又安慰性地吻吻他的嘴角，“乖，回答我……回答我就不折腾你。”  
“我上次……呜她们说、说哥不笑的时候……有种，呃荷尔蒙过多分泌的感觉……”  
金曜汉觉得李垠尚刚刚肯定没听清他问的是什么，这明显的跑题。他惩罚性地又狠狠地顶进李垠尚体内，“我问你呢，垠尚说什么别人？”  
“呜……”李垠尚被顶得整个人一颤，说话都带上了哭腔，“我也、我也那么觉得嘛……哥再这样我不说了！”  
哟，还发起狠来了。

金曜汉也不好欺负得太过头，安抚性地摸着他的脸又跟他吻了好一会，后穴里的攻势也放缓到适当的频率，把人哄好了之后才接着问，“那垠尚说说，她们怎么说的让你也认同了，嗯？”  
被哄好了的小孩就变成了没记性的小孩，一点也不记得刚刚自己被欺负得要哭出来的事情，乖乖地小声开口，“她们、她们说哥那样……”  
“……A爆了。”  
被omega在耳边软绵绵地称赞A爆了是一种什么体验？反正金曜汉是没忍住，一个用力就往李垠尚的敏感带疯狂冲撞，终于是弄得李垠尚哭着射在了他的手上。突然变紧致的通道更是夹得他直抽气，好一会才忍住没有大动作，等到李垠尚从高潮的余韵中缓过来之后，才放纵自己重新加速。

李垠尚眼角还挂着泪，显得可怜兮兮的，“说好的……哥骗人！”  
高潮过一次的omega内里分外地敏感，金曜汉只动了几下，就感觉到了后穴软肉对他的极尽挽留，“哥要是现在不再折腾，那才是欺负你。”金曜汉坏笑，“而且哥都还没有进去呢……不是说生宝宝吗，嗯？垠尚要让哥哥进去才行啊！”

其实中间好几次金曜汉都已经碰到了那处软肉，但他不舍得让李垠尚太疼，都勉强地抓住了自己的理智。一直等到李垠尚慢慢地适应了之后，他才往那里探去。  
生殖腔的炙热柔软跟外面的小穴是两个不同维度的爽法，反正进入之后的金曜汉爽得很想嚎一嗓子。  
但不管前面再怎么铺垫，生殖腔被进入的疼痛还是免不了。等待成环的过程并不好受，李垠尚皱着眉忍出了薄汗，金曜汉被他抱住脖子，感觉到小孩在自己身下微微地颤抖，有点心疼。他就忍着，想等小孩好受一点再释放。  
金曜汉凑过去，缠住李垠尚的舌头跟他接吻，想稍微分散他的注意，“别忍着，实在很疼就抓我。”  
李垠尚却像是缓过气来了，抬眼看过来。他的眼眸里蒙了一层水雾，看起来特别好看。

“曜汉哥……”  
“我还没对哥说过吧……我爱你。”

金曜汉瞳孔倏地扩张，完了，要忍不住了。  
滚烫的精液被尽数灌进omega的生殖腔内。他抱紧了李垠尚，低着头，和对方一起承受这份炙热带来的痉挛。  
“哈——哈——”  
李垠尚脱力地小口小口喘着气，金曜汉把脸贴过去，抱着他温存了一会，觉得心里满满的都是欢喜。  
“嗯，我也爱你。”

#


End file.
